smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes vs. Yoshi Tribe (2006 Series)
The Heroes vs. Yoshi Tribe battle is the fourth battle in the series, between Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Yoshi and the opposing Yoshi Tribe, led by Thunderfoot, fighting over hostilities. It takes place during Episode 5. The battle ends with Yoshi Chief stopping the fight when he discovers that these people are not hostile. The battle begins with Shadow tossing the fake purple Chaos Emerald into the air and kicking it straight into the face of a Yellow Yoshi, then teleporting to him and kicking him in the gut. The Yoshi spins on his head in his pain before Shadow teleports to him and kicks him once again. He runs up to the Yoshi and rapidly punches him, finishing the job by teleporting to the other side of him and delivering his final kick, sending the Yoshi straight into a wall. Sonic yells at Shadow for his fast actions, finding himself in the eyes of the massive Thunderfoot. He and Luigi dart off as the spears of the Yoshi Tribe rain down into the ground. Mario panics as well, knowing that there is a Red Yoshi on one side of him and a Green Yoshi on the other. The Green Yoshi flings out his spear at Mario, who jumps away from it and over the Red Yoshi, spinning to his safety. The Red Yoshi charges him, throwing out his spear as well, but Mario is barely able to lean back enough to dodge it and get the counter. His counter includes kicking the spear upwards, and when it comes back down, he kicks it into the Red Yoshi's face. Catching it as it comes down, Mario grabs the spear as his own, smacking the Green Yoshi on the head with it and knocking him away. He twirls it around his whole body and points it upward, declaring his own spear battle. Thunderfoot points his spear forward, giving his charge signal as the tribe runs past him to attack Sonic and Luigi, while Shadow watches on and Mario deals with the Red Yoshi and the Green Yoshi. Sonic stops running and faces the charging tribe as Luigi hops behind him. Sonic enters spinning form, Luigi pulls out his hammer, and they form a new team move. Luigi hits Sonic into three Yoshi Tribe members one by one, and with one powerful strike, Luigi sends Sonic smashing into an unfortunate Blue Yoshi. Sonic backtracks and spin dashes into an array of Yoshi Tribe members, with all of them flying away except for that same Blue Yoshi, who lands on his face. Another spear is planted in the ground at the area Mario is in, where he vaults over it and flings it into the Red Yoshi's face. He swiftly slides under an attack from the Green Yoshi, scooping up the spear and hitting him with it. Mario turns to the Red Yoshi, cracking him on the head with the spear twice. The Green Yoshi attempts to ambush Mario by eating him, but Mario jumps on his head and throws him overboard, kicking the Red Yoshi as he rolls over. The Green Yoshi and the Red Yoshi return to Mario, who plants the spear in the ground and bounces it off the heads of the Green Yoshi and the Red Yoshi. He vaults up the spear as if it were a pole, kicking the Green Yoshi and the Red Yoshi at the same time. They return very quickly, so Mario hangs on to the spear and spins around on it, kicking them in the face each time he goes by. Soon, he lands a power kick on the Red Yoshi, flings off the spear to the Green Yoshi, and punches him in the face. But Mario's dominance is cut short, because unfortunately for him, the Green Yoshi lands in front of an angry Thunderfoot. Thunderfoot has had enough. He jumps behind a defiant Mario and swipes him forward using his spear, causing Mario to drop his spear. He lands in front of Mario once more, preparing to finish him off with one swift strike. Sonic halts his running and realizes that Mario is in trouble, but is kicked away by a Purple Yoshi. Luigi is held in a Blue Yoshi's mouth, too. Shadow just laughs on at the fight he started. Before Thunderfoot can land the hit, however, Yoshi, the real Yoshi, the Yoshi that works with Mario, appears, kicking Thunderfoot back and away from Mario. The two Yoshis can't seem to come to terms with each other on the situation, so Thunderfoot just aims his spear at Yoshi, but is interrupted by a worried Yoshi Chief, ending the battle. Transformations None Category:Non-Canon